blackbandos_homebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Psionic Disciplines and Talents
The following is a collection of psionic disciplines and talents for our homebrew class, the Psion. Disciplines are essentially spells, while Talents are essentially cantrips. Some psionic disciplines may have a minimum psi cost. If so, they will be listed where normally a spell level would be listed. Disciplines Barrier Your mind conjures up a psionic barrier around yourself. Until the start of your next turn, you have a +1 bonus to AC, including against the triggering attack. ''Higher Psi Usage(1~6). ''The AC bonus increases by 1 for each psi expended after the 1st point. Bestial Claws You tap into the workings of your body, and give yourself large claws, similar to a predatory animal. As a bonus action, you can either hide the claws, or show them once more. You can use your action to make a melee spell attack with your claws. On a hit, the target takes 2d6 slashing damage. ''Higher Psi Usage. ''The claws deal an additional 1d6 slashing damage for each psi expended after the 1st point. Create Roar You use your psionic powers to try and force a creature within range to unleash a booming roar, forcing it to make a Constitution saving throw. On a failed saving throw, the creature takes 2d10 psychic damage, and roars loudly, forcing all creatures except for itself within a 20 foot sphere emanating from itself to make a Constitution saving throw, against your psionics DC. On a failed saving throw, a creature is deafened until the end of its next turn, and takes 2d8 thunder damage, taking half without deafening on a success. ''Higher Psi Usage. ''The psychic damage and thunder damage both increase by 1d10 and 1d8, respectively, for each psi expended after the 1st point. The deafening duration increases to 1 minute, when at least 4 points have been expended. Guided Weapon To use this discipline, you must be wielding a weapon that has either the thrown property, or a piece of ammunition. The weapon or ammunition glows faintly, as its normal range increases by 20 feet, to a maximum equal to its long range, and on a hit it deals an additional 1d4 psychic damage. ''Higher Psi Usage. ''An additional 20 feet is added to the weapon's normal range, and the psychic damage increases by 1d4, for each psi expended after the 1st point. Forceful Ignite You conjure up a bolt of flames from your mind, and you make a ranged spell attack on a target within range. If it hits, the target takes 3d6 fire damage, and if it is Large size or smaller, it must make a Strength saving throw. On a failed saving throw, they are shoved 10 feet away from you. ''Higher Psi Usage. ''The fire damage increases by 1d6 for every 2 psi expended after the 1st point. Future Sight As part of using this discipline, you must select a creature within 60 feet of yourself. If that creature makes a weapon attack or spell attack before the discipline ends, as a reaction, you can end the discipline and deal 2d8 psychic damage to that creature. ''Higher Psi Usage. ''The psychic damage increases by 1d8 for every 2 psi expended after the 1st point. Polarity Marble Psionic energy explodes from you, changing the polarity of the reactions of everything within 120 feet of you. Initiative order is reversed, and no creatures in the sphere can take the Dash or Disengage action. Psyshock Psionic energy flows from your body, directly towards a target within range of your choice. The target must make a Dexterity saving throw, taking 2d8 psychic damage on a failure, or half damage on a success. This discipline ignores any traits or features that would grant advantage against magical effects. ''Higher Psi Usage. ''The psychic damage increases by 1d8 for each psi expended after the 1st point. Repair You touch a creature or object within range, and reverse its wounds. The creature or object regains hit points equal to 1d6 + your psionics modifier. This does not affect creatures with the ooze typing. ''Higher Psi Usage. ''The healing increases by 1d6 for each psi expended after the 1st point. Riftwalk You disappear into a small vortex, then you teleport up to 30 feet to an unoccupied space that you can see. Creatures within 10 feet of the space you appear on must make a Dexterity saving throw, taking 1d6 force damage on a failed saving throw, or none on a success. ''Higher Psi Usage. ''The force damage increases by 1d6 for every 1 psi expended after the 2nd point. Telekinetic Deflection You attempt to psionically slow down or catch an attack aimed at yourself. The attack's damage is lowered by 6 + your psionics modifier. If the attack is lowered to 0 damage, you take no damage, and, if it was a ranged weapon attack, catch the missile. ''Higher Psi Usage. ''The amount of damage lowered is increased by 3 for each psi expended after the 2nd point. Talents Cheat You briefly manipulate an object for use in a competition within range of yourself, creating a small effect such as changing the appearance of a card, making a die roll on a specific number, or remove alcohol from beer, as well as other similar effects. Creatures that are suspicious of you can make an Insight check against your psionics save DC, learning that you cheated if they beat your DC. Daydream A creature within an Intelligence of 3 or higher within range of this talent that you select has a short 1-minute daydream that you control. You control every aspect of the daydream, such as images and sounds in the dream. The creature must make a Wisdom saving throw. On a failed saving throw, the creature believes that the daydreams are created by its own mind. On a success, the creature knows that something else gave it the daydream. Delusion You plant a false belief in the mind of one creature that you can see within 60 feet of you. You can create a sound or an image. Only the target of this talent perceives the sound or image you create. If you create a sound, its volume can range from a whisper to a scream. It can be your voice, someone else's voice, a creature's roar, a musical instrument, or any other sound you pick. It lasts for 1 minute. If you create an object, it must fit within a 5-foot cube and can’t move or be reflective. The image can't create any effect that influences a sense other than sight. The image lasts for 1 minute, and it disappears if the creature touches it. Manipulate Hands You try to control the hands of a creature of your choice within range of this talent, for just a moment. The creature you select must make a Strength saving throw, on a success beating the force of your psionics. On a failure, you can make the creature take one interaction, such as drawing or stowing a one-handed weapon, grabbing something within range of their grasp, eating or drinking. The creature will not do something that is completely against its nature, and will not do anything that directly harms itself or its companions. For example, a lawful good paladin cannot be forced to steal from an innocent child, or punch a harmless civilian. Mindstrike As part of the action used to use this talent, you must make a melee attack with a weapon against one creature within the talent's range, otherwise the talent fails. You use your psionic ability modifier instead of your regular weapon modifiers for this attack. On a hit, the target suffers the attack's normal effects. This talent's damage increases when you reach higher levels. At 5th level, the melee attack deals an extra 1d10 psychic damage to the target. The damage roll increases by 1d10 at 11th level and 17th level. Psybolt You send out a psychic bolt at a nearby creature, make a ranged spell attack on an enemy within range, on a hit, that creature takes 1d10 psychic damage. This talent's damage increases when you reach higher levels. At 5th level, the attack deals an extra 1d10 psychic damage to the target. The damage roll increases by 1d10 at 11th level and 17th level. Telekinesis You manipulate or move one object within 30 feet of you. The object can’t weigh more than 10 pounds, and you can’t affect an object being worn or carried by another creature. If the object is loose, you can move it up to 30 feet in any direction. This talent allows you to open an unlocked door, pour out a beer stein, and so on. The object falls to the ground at the end of your turn if you leave it suspended in midair.